Prompting
In learning and behavior modification it is useful sometimes to prompt the occurence of a behavior with cues, either words, gestures or actions which signal a subject to perform. Generally the prompting is gradually reduced in frequency or intensity so that the behavior occurs or is maintained without intervention. See also *Constant time delay *Cued recall *Learning strtegies *Memory *Priming *Programmed instruction *Teaching methods References *Adler, S. A., Wilk, A., & Rovee-Collier, C. (2000). Reinstatement versus reactivation effects on active memory in infants: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 75(2) Feb 2000, 93-115. *Aiken, E. G. (1966). Prompting vs feedback in training auditory judgments of varying difficulty: USN Personnel Research Activity Technical Bulletin No SRM 67-1 1966, v, 13. *Akmanoglu, N., & Batu, S. (2004). Teaching Pointing to Numerals to Individuals with Autism Using Simultaneous Prompting: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 39(4) Dec 2004, 326-336. *Akmanoglu-Uludag, N., & Batu, S. (2005). Teaching naming relatives to individuals with autism using simultaneous prompting: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 40(4) Dec 2005, 401-410. *Alberto, P. A., Taber, T. A., & Fredrick, L. D. (1999). Use of self-operated auditory prompts to decrease aberrant behaviors in students with moderate mental retardation: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 20(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 429-439. *Anderson, A. R. (1999). Teaching supervisors to recognize and utilize parallel process: A Delphi study. (counselor supervision). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Anderson, R. C., Faust, G. W., & Roderick, M. C. (1968). "Overprompting" in Programmed Instruction: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 59(2) Apr 1968, 88-93. *Atkinson, R. K., Renkl, A., & Merrill, M. M. (2003). Transitioning From Studying Examples to Solving Problems: Effects of Self-Explanation Prompts and Fading Worked-Out Steps: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 95(4) Dec 2003, 774-783. *Austin, J., Alvero, A. M., & Olson, R. (1998). Prompting patron safety belt use at a restaurant: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 31(4) Win 1998, 655-657. *Austin, J., Hackett, S., Gravina, N., & Lebbon, A. (2006). The effects prompting and feedback on drivers' stopping at stop signs: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 39(1) Spr 2006, 117-121. *Balli, S. J., Demo, D. H., & Wedman, J. F. (1998). Family involvement with children's homework: An intervention in the middle grades: Family Relations Vol 47(2) Apr 1998, 149-157. *Barker, M. R., Bailey, J. S., & Lee, N. (2004). The impact of verbal prompts on child safety-belt use in shopping carts: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(4) Win 2004, 527-530. *Bernstein, I. H., & Eriksen, C. W. (1965). Effects of "subliminal" prompting on paired-associate learning: Journal of Experimental Research in Personality 1(1) 1965, 33-38. *Birkan, B. (2005). Using Simultaneous Prompting for Teaching Various Discrete Tasks to Students with Mental Retardation: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 40(1) Mar 2005, 68-79. *Bohil, C. J. (2004). Feature salience and the Inverse Base-Rate Effect. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bosner, S. M., & Belfiore, P. J. (2001). Strategies and considerations for teaching an adolescent with Down Syndrome and Type I Diabetes to self-administer insulin: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 36(1) Mar 2001, 94-102. *Burke, D. T., Leeb, S. B., Hinman, R. T., Lupton, E. C., Burke, J., Schneider, J. C., et al. (2001). Using talking lights to assist brain-injured patients with daily inpatient therapeutic schedule: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Jun 2001, 284-291. *Burt, C. D. B., Henningsen, N., & Consedine, N. (1999). Prompting correct lifting posture using signs: Applied Ergonomics Vol 30(4) Aug 1999, 353-359. *Butcher, K. R., & Kintsch, W. (2001). Support of content and rhetorical processes of writing: Effects on the writing process and the written product: Cognition and Instruction Vol 19(3) Sep 2001, 277-322. *Cannella-Malone, H., Sigafoos, J., O'Reilly, M., de la Cruz, B., Edrisinha, C., & Lancioni, G. E. (2006). Comparing Video Prompting to Video Modeling for Teaching Daily Living Skills to Six Adults with Developmental Disabilities: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 41(4) Dec 2006, 344-356. *Caruso, M., & Kennedy, C. H. (2004). Effects of a reviewer-prompting strategy on timely manuscript reviews: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(4) Win 2004, 523-526. *Charman, T., & Baron-Cohen, S. (1997). Brief report: Prompted pretend play in autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 27(3) Jun 1997, 325-332. *Cihak, D., Alberto, P. A., Taber-Doughty, T., & Gama, R. I. (2006). A Comparison of Static Picture Prompting and Video Prompting Simulation Strategies Using Group Instructional Procedures: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 21(2) Sum 2006, 88-99. *Clark, K. M., & Green, G. (2004). Comparison of two procedures for teaching dictated-word/symbol relations to learners with autism: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(4) Win 2004, 503-507. *Clayton, M., Helms, B., & Simpson, C. (2006). Active prompting to decrease cell phone use and increase seat belt use while driving: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 39(3) Fal 2006, 341-349. *Combs, D. R., Tosheva, A., Wanner, J., & Basso, M. R. (2006). Letter to the Editors: Remediation of emotion perception deficits in schizophrenia: The use of attentional prompts: Schizophrenia Research Vol 87(1-3) Oct 2006, 340-341. *Cook, J. O., & Spitzer, M. E. (1960). Supplementary report: Prompting versus confirmation in paired-associate learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 59(4) Apr 1960, 275-276. *Crockett, J. L., & Hagopian, L. P. (2006). Prompting procedures as establishing operations for escape-maintained behavior: Behavioral Interventions Vol 21(1) Feb 2006, 65-71. *Davis, D. R., Bostow, D. E., & Heimisson, G. T. (2007). Strengthening scientific verbal behavior: An experimental comparison of progressively prompted and unprompted programmed instruction and prose tutorials: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 40(1) Spr 2007, 179-184. *Davis, E. A. (2003). Prompting middle school science students for productive reflection: Generic and directed prompts: Journal of the Learning Sciences Vol 12(1) Jan 2003, 91-142. *De Leon, J. P., & Cohen, J. H. (2005). Object and Walking Probes in Ethnographic Interviewing: Field Methods Vol 17(2) May 2005, 200-204. *Devine, M. A., Malley, S., Sheldon, K., Dattilo, J., & Gast, D. L. (1997). Promoting initiation of community leisure participation for adults with mental retardation: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(3) Sep 1997, 241-254. *Diamond, A., Kirkham, N., & Amso, D. (2002). Conditions under which young children can hold two rules in mind and inhibit a prepotent response: Developmental Psychology Vol 38(3) May 2002, 352-362. *Dillenbourg, P., & Tchounikine, P. (2007). Flexibility in macro-scripts for computer-supported collaborative learning: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 23(1) Feb 2007, 1-13. *Dilworth, J. (2007). Conscious perceptual experience as representational self-prompting: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 28(2) Spr 2007, 135-155. *Dogan, O. S., & Tekin-Iftar, E. (2002). The effects of simultaneous prompting on teaching receptively identifying occupations from picture cards: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 237-252. *Duker, P. C., & Jutten, W. (1997). Establishing gestural yes-no responding with individuals with profound mental retardation: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(1) Mar 1997, 59-67. *Duker, P. C., & Schaapveld, M. (1996). Increasing on-task behaviour through interruption-prompting: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 40(4) Aug 1996, 291-297. *Eaton, J. H., Collis, G. M., & Lewis, V. A. (1999). Evaluative explanations in children's narratives of a video sequence without dialogue: Journal of Child Language Vol 26(3) Oct 1999, 699-720. *Ebisawa, Y., & Shimada, S. (1998). Problem-solving behavior in compound tasks by children with intellectual disabilities: Japanese Journal of Special Education Vol 36(2) Sep 1998, 1-10. *Elder, J. P., Broyles, S. L., McKenzie, T. L., Sallis, J. F., Berry, C. C., Davis, T. B., et al. (1998). Direct home observations of the promoting of physical activity in sedentary and active Mexican- and Anglo-American children: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 19(1) Feb 1998, 26-30. *Elischberger, H. B., & Roebers, C. M. (2001). Improving young children's free narratives about an observed event: The effects of nonspecific verbal prompts: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 25(2) Mar 2001, 160-166. *Elliott, C., Houghton, S., & Langsford, S. (1997). The use of visual prompts to increase Kegel exercise performance in pregnant women: A case study: Behaviour Change Vol 14(4) 1997, 231-235. *Elmer, R. (2003). Prompting Reflection: The evolution and application of a respondent schema: Reflective Practice Vol 4(3) Oct 2003, 361-374. *Engelberg, E., & Christianson, S.-A. (2000). Recall of unpleasant emotion using memory-enhancing principles: Psychology, Crime & Law Vol 6(2) 2000, 99-112. *Engelman, K. K., Altus, D. E., Mosier, M. C., & Mathews, R. M. (2003). Brief training to promote the use of less intrusive prompts by nursing assistants in a dementia care unit: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 36(1) Spr 2003, 129-132. *Engerman, J. A., Austin, J., & Bailey, J. S. (1997). Prompting patron safety belt use at a supermarket: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 30(3) Fal 1997, 577-579. *Ernsbarger, S. C. (2002). Simple, affordable, and effective strategies for prompting reading behavior: Reading & Writing Quarterly: Overcoming Learning Difficulties Vol 18(3) Jul-Aug 2002, 279-284. *Fickel, K. M., Schuster, J. W., & Collins, B. C. (1998). Teaching different tasks using different stimuli in a heterogeneous small group: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 8(2) Jun 1998, 219-244. *Fienup, D. M., & Dixon, M. R. (2003). Attendance probabilities of participants in a human experiment: Psychological Reports Vol 92(2) Apr 2003, 445-448. *Fisher, W. W., Kodak, T., & Moore, J. W. (2007). Embedding an identity-matching task within a prompting hierarchy to facilitate acquisition of conditional discriminations in children with autism: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 40(3) Fal 2007, 489-499. *Fuchs, L. S., Fuchs, D., Prentice, K., Burch, M., Hamlett, C. L., Owen, R., et al. (2003). Explicitly teaching for transfer: Effects on third-grade students' mathematical problem solving: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 95(2) Jun 2003, 293-304. *Gallagher, C. T. (1999). Patient activation prompting as a means of increasing patient involvement. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Garrison, S. J. (1997). Influence of metacognitive prompting on learning within computer mediated problem sets. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ge, X., Chen, C.-H., & Davis, K. A. (2005). Scaffolding novice instructional designers' problem-solving processes using question prompts in a web-based learning environment: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 33(2) 2005, 219-248. *Gena, A. (1995). Training and generalization of affective behavior displayed by youth with autism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goodson, J., Sigafoos, J., O' Reilly, M., Cannella, H., & Lancioni, G. E. (2007). Evaluation of a video-based error correction procedure for teaching a domestic skill to individuals with developmental disabilities: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 28(5) Oct 2007, 458-467. *Gras, M. E., Cunill, M., Planes, M., Sullman, M. J. M., & Oliveras, C. (2003). Increasing safety-belt use in Spanish drivers: A field test of personal prompts: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 36(2) Sum 2003, 249-251. *Grisham-Brown, J., Schuster, J. W., Hemmeter, M. L., & Collins, B. C. (2000). Using an embedding strategy to teach preschoolers with significant disabilities: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 10(2-3) Sep 2000, 139-162. *Grossi, T. A. (1998). Using a self-operated auditory prompting system to improve the work performance of two employees with severe disabilities: Journal of the Association for Persons with Severe Handicaps Vol 23(2) Sum 1998, 149-154. *Hall, L. J., & Macvean, M. L. (1997). Increases in the communicative behaviours of students with cerebral palsy as a result of feedback to, and the selection of goals by, paraprofesionals: Behaviour Change Vol 14(3) 1997, 174-184. *Hausmann, R. G. M., & Chi, M. T. H. (2002). Can a computer interface support self-explaining? : International Journal of Cognitive Technology Vol 7(1) Spr 2002, 4-14. *Hawker, J. R. (1964). Effects of prompting and confirmation in a serial learning task: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 67(1) Jan 1964, 99-101. *Hawker, J. R. (1965). The effects of training procedure, response availability, and response meaningfulness in multiple-choice paired-associate learning: Psychonomic Science Vol 3(8) 1965, 329-330. *Hawker, J. R., Geertz, U. W., & Shrago, M. (1964). Prompting and confirmation in sight vocabulary learning by retardates: American Journal of Mental Deficiency 68(6) 1964, 751-756. *Hayne, H., Gross, J., Hildreth, K., & Rovee-Collier, C. (2000). Repeated reminders increase the speed of memory retrieval by 3-month-old infants: Developmental Science Vol 3(3) Aug 2000, 312-318. *Heckaman, K. A., Alber, S., Hooper, S., & Heward, W. L. (1998). A comparison of least-to-most prompts and progressive time delay on the disruptive behavior of students with autism: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 8(2) Jun 1998, 171-201. *Hershkowitz, I. (2002). The role of facilitative prompts in interviews of alleged sex and abuse victims: Legal and Criminological Psychology Vol 7(1) Feb 2002, 63-71. *Hershkowitz, I., & Elul, A. (1999). The effects of investigative utterances on Israeli children's reports of physical abuse: Applied Developmental Science Vol 3(1) 1999, 28-33. *Jacobs, R. A. (2002). What determines visual cue reliability? : Trends in Cognitive Sciences Vol 6(8) Aug 2002, 345-350. *Jager, W., Boers, S., Eckringa, C., & Westerhof, J. D. (1996). The efficacy of prompting in changing habitual behaviour: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 51(5) Oct 1996, 173-182. *Johns, G. A., Morse, L. W., & Morse, D. T. (2001). An analysis of early vs. later responses on a divergent production task across three time press conditions: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 35(1) 2001, 65-72. *Johnson, P., Schuster, J., & Bell, J. K. (1996). Comparison of simultaneous prompting with and without error correction in teaching science vocabulary words to high school students with mild disabilities: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 6(4) Dec 1996, 437-458. *Jones, G. Y., & Collins, B. C. (1997). Teaching microwave skills to adults with disabilities: Acquisition of nutrition and safety facts presented as nontargeted information: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 9(1) Mar 1997, 59-78. *Kieffaber, P. D., O'Donnell, B. F., Shekhar, A., & Hetrick, W. P. (2007). Event related brain potential evidence for preserved attentional set switching in schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 93(1-3) Jul 2007, 355-365. *King, D. J., & Walker, H. J. (1965). Effect of prompting on the immediate recall of meaningful material practiced under delayed auditory feedback: Perceptual and Motor Skills 21(2) 1965, 483-488. *Labelle, K.-L., & Mihailidis, A. (2006). The Use of Automated Prompting to Facilitate Handwashing in Persons With Dementia: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 60(4) Jul-Aug 2006, 442-450. *Lamb, M. E., Orbach, Y., Hershkowitz, I., Horowitz, D., & Abbott, C. B. (2007). Does the type of prompt affect the accuracy of information provided by alleged victims of abuse in forensic interviews? : Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 21(9) Dec 2007, 1117-1130. *Lancioni, G. E., Dijkstra, A. W., O'Reilly, M. F., Groeneweg, J., & Van den Hof, E. (2000). Frequent versus nonfrequent verbal prompts delivered unobtrusively: Their impact on the task performance of adults with intellectual disability: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 35(4) Dec 2000, 428-433. *Lancioni, G. E., & Markus, S. (1999). Urine-triggered alarm signals and prompts to promote daytime urinary continence in a boy with severe intellectual disability: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 27(3) Jul 1999, 261-265. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., & Campodonico, F. (2002). Promoting fluency of performance of self-help tasks with a person with multiple disabilities: Behavioral Interventions Vol 17(1) Jan-Mar 2002, 15-20. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., Campodonico, F., & Mantini, M. (2001). Promoting performance fluency in a person with profound intellectual disability and blindness: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 29(3) Jul 2001, 373-377. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., Campodonico, F., & Serenelli, S. (2000). Use of anticipatory cues to reduce dependence on physical prompts by an adolescent with multiple disabilities: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 29(1) 2000, 43-47. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., Oliva, D., Bianchi, M., & Pirani, P. (2000). Promoting functional ambulation with people with blindness and multiple disabilities: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 29(3-4) 2000, 148-151. *Lancioni, G. E., O'Reilly, M. F., Serenelli, S., & Campodonico, F. (2000). Alarm signals and prompts to eliminate large urinary accidents in a woman with multiple disabilities: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 29(3-4) 2000, 152-155. *Lancioni, G. E., Smaldone, A., O'Reilly, M. F., Singh, N. N., & Oliva, D. (2005). Automatic prompting to reduce persistent tongue protrusion in a woman with severe to profound mental retardation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 101(2) Oct 2005, 515-518. *Lane, G. M. (1996). The effectiveness of two strategies for teaching students with blindness and mental retardation: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 90(2) Mar-Apr 1996, 125-133. *Le Grice, B., & Blampied, N. M. (1997). Learning to use video recorders and personal computers with increasing assistance prompting: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 9(1) Mar 1997, 17-30. *Lee, H.-K. (2004). Constructing a field-specific integrated writing test for an esl placement procedure. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lee, M.-J. (1995). Analogical problem solving: Immediate and delayed recall: Korean Journal of Thinking & Problem Solving Vol 5(2) Oct 1995, 89-108. *Les, B. (2004). The effects of attributional prompting on the generalizing of self-efficacy. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Leshner, G., & Coyle, J. R. (2000). Memory for television news: Match and mismatch between processing and testing: Journal of Broadcasting & Electronic Media Vol 44(4) Fal 2000, 599-613. *Levine, J. M. (1965). Prompting and confirmation as a function of the familiarity of stimulus materials: Journal of Verbal Learning & Verbal Behavior 4(5) 1965, 421-424. *Lewis, T. J., Colvin, G., & Sugai, G. (2000). The effects of pre-correction and active supervision on the recess behavior of elementary students: Education & Treatment of Children Vol 23(2) May 2000, 109-121. *Li, T. (1998). Modeling and prompting for complex problem-solving and argumentation in a case-based learning environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lombard, T. N. (1995). Improving physical activity adherence: The effects of self-control strategies, telephone prompting using lifestyle physical activity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Luiselli, J. K. (1996). A case study evaluation of a transfer-of-stimulus control toilet training procedure for a child with pervasive developmental disorder: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 11(3) Fal 1996, 158-162. *MacDuff, G. S., Krantz, P. J., & McClannahan, L. E. (2001). Prompts and prompt-fading strategies for people with autism. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Maciag, K. G., Schuster, J. W., Collins, B. C., & Cooper, J. T. (2000). Training adults with moderate and severe mental retardation in a vocational skill using a simultaneous prompting procedure: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 35(3) Sep 2000, 306-316. *Mathews, R. M., & Altman, H. (1997). Teaching nurse aides to promote independence in people with dementia: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 3(2) Apr 1997, 149-156. *McClannahan, L. E., & Krantz, P. J. (1997). In search of solutions to prompt dependence: Teaching children with autism to use photographic activity schedules. Boulder, CO: Westview Press. *McConville, M. L., Hantula, D. A., & Axelrod, S. (1998). Matching training procedures to outcomes: A behavioral and quantitative analysis: Behavior Modification Vol 22(3) Jul 1998, 391-414. *Mechling, L. C., & Gast, D. L. (1997). Combination audio/visual self-prompting system for teaching chained tasks to students with intellectual disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 32(2) Jun 1997, 138-153. *Milligan, J., & Hantula, D. A. (2005). A prompting procedure for increasing sales in a small pet store: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 25(3) 2005, 37-44. *Mitchell, R. J., Schuster, J. W., Collins, B. C., & Gassaway, L. J. (2000). Teaching vocational skills with a faded auditory prompting system: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 35(4) Dec 2000, 415-427. *Mondak, J. J., & Davis, B. C. (2001). Asked and answered: Knowledge levels when we will not take "don't know" for an answer: Political Behavior Vol 23(3) Sep 2001, 199-224. *Morse, T. E., & Schuster, J. W. (2004). Simultaneous prompting: A review of the literature: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 39(2) Jun 2004, 153-168. *Mueller, M. M., Moore, J. W., Tingstrom, D. H., & Doggett, R. A. (2001). Increasing seating opportunities using a behavioral prompt: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 21(2) 2001, 99-109. *Murzynski, N. T., & Bourret, J. C. (2007). Combining video modeling and least-to-most prompting for establishing response chains: Behavioral Interventions Vol 22(2) Apr 2007, 147-152. *Nasar, J. L. (2003). Prompting drivers to stop for crossing pedestrians: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 6(3) Sep 2003, 175-182. *Nease, D. E., Jr., Klinkman, M. S., & Aikens, J. E. (2005). Severity and Criteria Based Prompting for Treatment of Depressed Patients: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 35(2) 2005, 149-159. *Nianli, Z., & Junming, F. (2003). An Experimental Study of the Characteristics of Emotion Cognition in Autistic Children: Psychological Science (China) Vol 26(3) May 2003, 407-410. *Okyere, B. A. (1998). The effect of reinforcement, prompting and social initiation as intervention strategies on the abnormal social relations of autistic children: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 6(2) 1998, 29-40. *Palmer, T., Collins, B. C., & Schuster, J. W. (1999). The use of a simultaneous prompting procedure to teach receptive manual sign identification to adults with disabilities: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 11(2) Jun 1999, 179-191. *Park, C., Weber, K. P., & McLaughlin, T. F. (2007). The effects of fading, modeling, prompting, and direct instruction on letter legibility for two preschool students with physical and developmental delays: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 29(3) 2007, 13-21. *Parker, M. A., & Schuster, J. W. (2002). Effectiveness of simultaneous prompting on the acquisition of observational and instructive feedback stimuli when teaching a heterogeneous group of high school students: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(1) Mar 2002, 89-104. *Parrott, K. A., Schuster, J. W., Collins, B. C., & Gassaway, L. J. (2000). Simultaneous prompting and instructive feedback when teaching chained tasks: Journal of Behavioral Education Vol 10(1) Mar 2000, 3-19. *Petscher, E. S., & Bailey, J. S. (2006). Effects of training, prompting, and self-monitoring on staff behavior in a classroom for students with disabilities: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 39(2) Sum 2006, 215-226. *Peyton, R. T., Lindauer, S. E., & Richman, D. M. (2005). The Effects of Directive and Nondirective Prompts on Noncompliant Vocal Behavior Exhibited by a Child with Autism: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 38(2) Sum 2005, 251-255. *Piazza, C. C., Moes, D. R., & Fisher, W. W. (1996). Differential reinforcement of alternative behavior and demand fading in the treating fading in the treatment of escape-maintained destructive behavior: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 29(4) Win 1996, 569-572. *Pitts, M. G., & Browne, G. J. (2007). Improving requirements elicitation: An empirical investigation of procedural prompts: Information Systems Journal Vol 17(1) Jan 2007, 89-110. *Post, M., & Storey, K. (2002). Review of using auditory prompting systems with persons who have moderate to severe disabilities: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(3) Sep 2002, 317-327. *Pressley, M., Hogan, K., Wharton-McDonald, R., Mistretta, J., & et al. (1996). The challenges of instructional scaffolding: The challenges of instruction that supports student thinking: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 11(3) Sum 1996, 138-146. *Rapport, L. J., Farchione, T. J., Coleman, R. D., & Axelrod, B. N. (1998). Effects of coaching on malingered motor function profiles: Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology Vol 20(1) Feb 1998, 89-97. *Reeve, S. A. (2001). Effects of modeling, video modeling, prompting, and reinforcement strategies on increasing helping behavior in children with autism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Russell, W. D., Dzewaltowski, D. A., & Ryan, G. J. (1999). The effectiveness of a point-of-decision prompt in deterring sedentary behavior: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 13(5) May-Jun 1999, 257-259. *Salmon, C. M., Rowan, L. E., & Mitchell, P. R. (1998). Facilitating prelinguistic communication: Impact of adult prompting: Infant-Toddler Intervention Vol 8(1) Mar 1998, 11-27. *Salmon, K., & Pipe, M.-E. (1997). Props and children's event reports: The impact of a 1-year delay: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 65(3) Jun 1997, 261-292. *Saloviita, T. J., & Tuulkari, M. (2000). Cognitive-behavioural treatment package for teaching grooming skills to a man with an intellectual disability: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 29(3-4) 2000, 140-147. *Schmittdiel, J., McMenamin, S. B., Halpin, H. A., Gillies, R. R., Bodenheimer, T., Shortell, S. M., et al. (2004). The use of patient and physician reminders for preventive services: Results from a National Study of Physician Organizations: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 39(5) Nov 2004, 1000-1006. *Schussler, N. G. (1996). Analysis of the stimuli controlling the requests of individuals with mental retardation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schwenck, C., Bjorklund, D. F., & Schneider, W. (2007). Factors influencing the incidence of utilization deficiencies and other patterns of recall/strategy-use relations in a strategic memory task: Child Development Vol 78(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 1771-1787. *Scott, D., Scott, L. M., & Goldwater, B. (1997). A performance improvement program for an international-level track and field athlete: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 30(3) Fal 1997, 573-575. *Sewell, T. J., Collins, B. C., Hemmeter, M. L., & Schuster, J. W. (1998). Using simultaneous prompting within an activity-based format to teach dressing skills to preschoolers with developmental delays: Journal of Early Intervention Vol 21(2) Spr 1998, 132-145. *Shabani, D. B., Katz, R. C., Wilder, D. A., Beauchamp, K., Taylor, C. R., & Fischer, K. J. (2002). Increasing social initiations in children with autism: Effects of a tactile prompt: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 35(1) Spr 2002, 79-83. *Sheftell, F. D., Feleppa, M., Tepper, S. J., Rapoport, A. M., Ciannella, L., & Bigal, M. E. (2004). Assessment of Adverse Events Associated With Triptans--Methods of Assessment Influence the Results: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 44(10) Nov-Dec 2004, 978-982. *Shermis, M. D., Rasmussen, J. L., Rajecki, D. W., Olson, J., & Marsiglio, C. (2001). All prompts are created equal, but some prompts are more equal than others: Journal of Applied Measurement Vol 2(2) 2001, 154-170. *Shimada, A., Shimizu, N., & Ujimori, H. (1998). Acquisition of shopping skills by a student with Downs syndrome using video modeling: Japanese Journal of Behavior Analysis Vol 13(1) 1998, 27-35. *Shimizu, N., Shimada, A., & Ujimori, H. (1998). Reply to Watanabe's comment: Japanese Journal of Behavior Analysis Vol 13(1) 1998, 41-43. *Shore, B. A., LeBlanc, D., & Simmons, J. (1999). Reduction of unsafe eating in a patient with esophageal stricture: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 32(2) Sum 1999, 225-228. *Sidley, N. A., Winograd, E., & Bedarf, E. W. (1965). Learning to identify complex sounds: Prompting versus confirmation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America 38(6) 1965, 1050-1052. *Sigafoos, J., Tucker, M., Bushell, H., & Webber, Y. (1997). A practical strategy to increase participation and reduce challenging behavior during leisure skills programming: Mental Retardation Vol 35(3) Jun 1997, 198-208. *Simmons, S. F., Alessi, C., & Schnelle, J. F. (2001). An intervention to increase fluid intake in nursing home residents: Prompting and preference compliance: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 49(7) Jul 2001, 926-933. *Smith, E. M. (1996). Allegations of child sexual abuse: Judgments of credibility by psychologists and judges. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Steed, S. E., & Lutzker, J. R. (1999). Recorded audio prompts: A strategy to increase independent prevocational task completion in individuals with dual diagnosis: Behavior Modification Vol 23(1) Jan 1999, 152-168. *Sundberg, M. L., Endicott, K., & Eigenheer, P. (2000). Using intraverbal prompts to establish tacts for children with autism: Analysis of Verbal Behavior Vol 17 2000, 89-104. *Sutton, P. J., & Rose, D. H. (1998). The role of strategic visual attention in children's drawing development: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 68(2) Feb 1998, 87-107. *Taber, T. A., Alberto, P. A., & Fredrick, L. D. (1998). Use of self-operated auditory prompts by workers with moderate mental retardation to transition independently through vocational tasks: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 19(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 327-345. *Taber-Doughty, T. (2005). Considering student choice when selecting instructional strategies: A comparison of three prompting systems: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 411-432. *Tarbox, R. S. F., Wallace, M. D., Penrod, B., & Tarbox, J. (2007). Effects of three-step prompting on compliance with caregiver requests: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 40(4) Win 2007, 703-706. *Taylor, B. A., & Levin, L. (1998). Teaching a student with autism to make verbal initiations: Effects of a tactile prompt: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 31(4) Win 1998, 651-654. *Tekin, E., & Kircaali-Iftar, G. (2002). Comparison of the effectiveness and efficiency of two response prompting procedures delivered by sibling tutors: Education & Training in Mental Retardation & Developmental Disabilities Vol 37(3) Sep 2002, 283-299. *Tekin-Iftar, E. (2003). Effectiveness of Peer Delivered Simultaneous Prompting on Teaching Community Signs to Students with Developmental Disabilities: Education and Training in Developmental Disabilities Vol 38(1) Mar 2003, 77-94. *Tekin-Iftar, E., Acar, G., & Kurt, O. (2003). The effects of simultaneous prompting on teaching expressive identification of objects: An instructive feedback study: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 50(2) Jun 2003, 149-167. *Thompson, R. H., McKerchar, P. M., & Dancho, K. A. (2004). The effects of delayed physical prompts and reinforcement on infant sign language acquisition: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(3) Fal 2004, 379-383. *Throckmorton, W., Best, J. D., & Alison, K. (2001). Does a prompting statement impact client-reported pretreatment change? An empirical investigation: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 23(1) Jan 2001, 48-56. *van den Boom, G., Paas, F., van Merrienboer, J. J. G., & van Gog, T. (2004). Reflection prompts and tutor feedback in a webbased learning environment: Effects on students' self-regulated learning competence: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 2004, 551-567. *Van Houten, R., Malenfant, J. E. L., Austin, J., & Lebbon, A. (2005). The Effects of a Seatbelt-Gearshift Delay Prompt on The Seatbelt Use of Motorists Who Do Not Regularly Wear Seatbelts: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 38(2) Sum 2005, 195-203. *Van Houten, R., Malenfant, J. E. L., Zhao, N., Ko, B., & Van Houten, J. (2005). Evaluation of two methods of prompting drivers to use specific exits on conflicts between vehicles at the critical exit: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 38(3) Fal 2005, 289-301. *Waller, J., McCaffery, K., & Wardle, J. (2004). Measuring cancer knowledge: Comparing prompted and unprompted recall: British Journal of Psychology Vol 95(2) May 2004, 219-234. *Watanabe, M. (1998). A comment on Shimada, Shimizu, and Ujimori's article: Can studies on community survival skills survive? : Japanese Journal of Behavior Analysis Vol 13(1) 1998, 36-40. *Wiesenthal, D. L., & Hennessy, D. A. (2005). The Effects of Multiple Variable Prompt Messages on Stopping and Signalling Behaviors in Motorists. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Wilder, D. A., & Atwell, J. (2006). Evaluation of a guided compliance procedure to reduce noncompliance among preschool children: Behavioral Interventions Vol 21(4) Nov 2006, 265-272. *Wilder, D. A., Atwell, J., & Wine, B. (2006). The effects of varying levels of treatment integrity on child compliance during treatment with a three-step prompting procedure: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 39(3) Fal 2006, 369-373. *Wilder, D. A., Masuda, A., Baham, M., & O'Conner, C. (2002). An analysis of the training level necessary to increase independent question asking in an adult with schizophrenia: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Skills Vol 6(1) Spr 2002, 32-43. *Wittrock, M. C., & Twelker, P. A. (1964). Prompting and feedback in the learning, retention, and transfer of concepts: British Journal of Educational Psychology 34(1) 1964, 10-18. *Woodruff, S. I., Laniado-Laborin, R., Candelaria, J. I., Villasenor, A., & Sallis, J. F. (2004). Parental prompts as risk factors for adolescent trial smoking: Results of a prospective cohort study: Addictive Behaviors Vol 29(9) Dec 2004, 1869-1873. *Wright, C. S., & Vollmer, T. R. (2002). Evaluation of a treatment package to reduce rapid eating: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 35(1) Spr 2002, 89-93. Category:Behavior modification Category:Learning